


nine for a kiss

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [9]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Katniss wasn't the person she is, some things might've gone differetly.<br/>If Peeta wasn't the person he is, some things might've gone differetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nine for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a thought that I needed to get out. It went... well, it went.

The rustling became so loud she almost couldn't hear her thoughts. And they probably thought they were being stealthy. She kept on sitting in the grass, among little daisies and fragile yellow flowers she had never seen before. Sun shined lightly, like it did in the late spring days, bathing everything in gold.

Finally, they reached her piece of peace. They laughed joyously upon seeing her sitting all content on the ground. Forming a circle around her, one of them, a tall but thin girl, spoke up.

"This looks like a trap. Why would she sit here, not even trying to defend herself? I'm telling you, this stinks of trouble."

"You and your troubles." Another girl replied, a complete opposite of the first one. "She just knows fighting would be all in vain." Her smile looked just as dangerous as the knife in her hand did.

"You're wrong," she said. "If I tried hard enough, you'd be all dead."

"Why don't you prove it?" snickered the shortie. "Because too many people died in this giant nonsense. No revolution of blood and pain can change that. We've already seen that. So I'm choosing silent revolt instead." She gazed at them with bright grey eyes, daring. "I'm asking for your help."

"Why should we do that? With a little luck, one of us will get out alive."

She smiled widely. "I don't ask for much. I just need time, time to show everyone that we're all real people here. I only need time."

"How much of it?" It was a boy, for a change, who spoke up. A thing of beauty, she thought, almost like summer itself. Dark blue eyes, straw blond hair, dressed in dark green. He had a warm light violet aura about him. She shuddered.

"Whole games." Her tone wasn't pleading. "Come kill me, when you're done killing everyone else. The last of you, come for me. I'll go willingly, I'll make no resistance. That's all I need."

"Why should we trust you?" A little boy asked, merely thirteen. She gave a sweet smile.

"Because this means more to me than my life." The only chance she'd get at setting things right.

They looked at each other.

"Alright, then," announced the shortie. It seemed as if she was the leader. "We will let you go. And we'll come hunt you in your afterlife if you break your promise."

Her eyebrows drew together, then her whole face smoothed out; glowing.

"Thank you."

_-*-_

"As you said, I've come."

The voice came unexpectedly, contrary to the last time someone bumped into her by chance. They had all always given themselves away, snapping a twig, stumbling upon a stone, rustling a leaf. But not him.

Here he was standing, as vibrant as before.

"I've been expecting you." Her lips curved up. She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that the person who was to kill her stood right in front of her.

"Have you done everything you wanted to do?"

"Not yet."

"What's left then?"

She stared at him intensely, like it was completely obvious. "You are."

He seemed taken aback. Even more so, when she turned her back to him. Reading the clue, he walked up to her.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

He put his palms on her neck, fingers meeting above her pulse point. He wanted to snap it quickly, yearned to become the winner and go home already when suddenly he felt the vibrations.

Singing, while waiting for the snapping of her neck. Singing, even when in a few seconds she'd be dead. His fingers loosened slightly before tightening again. Her voice didn't waver for a single moment. Even when she felt him press a kiss on the top of her head.

_"I, I will be king,_

_And you, you will be queen,_

_Though nothing will drive them away,_

_We can beat them, just for one day,_

_We could be heroes, just for on- "_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xx
> 
> If any mistakes were found, please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
